Nothing ever really ends
by CxXxDarkWolf5xXxD
Summary: It all ends pretty quickly, and when its over and all of them are alive, Dean, sammy, Cas? Well Deans pretty Damn happy. Set in the future, but not a very far one. No pairings, and pretty cheerful.


**Title: Nothing ever really ends.**

**Author: darkwolf5**

**Rating: Pg-13**

**Spoilers: All episodes aired to be safe, definitely mild ones for season 5.**

**Characters/pairings: Dean, Cas, Sam. **

**Word count: 702**

**Summary: A happy ending or a new beginning. Either way, Dean is feeling pretty damn awesome.**

**A/N: Ok, so I was prompted by a family member to write this (which also explains the distinct lack of pairings), their ideal ending to supernatural. I hope you like it.**

**Nothing ever really ends.**

Dean stares down at the demons body where it lies empty and lifeless, its mutated face twisted into a permanent grimace, the blood seeping slowly from its veins. They have done it; the (kind of) apocalypse is over, **again. **Sam stood a short distance behind him, and Castiel was grasping a bloodied blade tight in his hand, fingers wrapped round the metallic handle, his blue eyes wide with shock and disbelief. It's _over._ Till the next time a potential apocalypse rears its ugly head anyway, because seriously? That would be just their luck. It's such a different feeling this time though, everything feels lighter, Sam is here, Cas is still with him in all his angelic glory (sort of), Bobby is alive, and he can hardly believe it was this easy, that the creature in front of him isn't about to drag itself up and attack again. Castiel's knife clatters to the floor and he knows it isn't going to happen.

He lets out a breath he has been holding for god knows how long, and then just laughs, he lets out everything he's been holding in for so long and just laughs long and loud and slightly hysterical, and Sam and Cas stare at him slightly taken aback by the outburst, and then Cas is chuckling too, and Sam is quick to follow. They've done it. His stomach starts to hurt and his eyes are watering when he finally manages to stop.

"That was...Surprisingly...non-fatal." He gasps, the warehouse is dark and cold around them yet everything seems warm, happy.

"I must admit I was not expecting all of us to make it out alive." Castiel nods, and that angers Dean a little because he knows Cas was going to sacrifice himself, but for now he can let it go because he's freakishly happy and no one actually died, so yeah, he can forgive the angel.

"Well, better not complain right?" Sam says quietly, and he looks better then he has in a long time, since he came back. He looks like Sam again.

"Yeah, better not...It's just kind of hard to believe y'know..." Dean falls quiet, then huffs out a half-laugh, and then he's walking away from the body with a small smile etched into his pretty features, a new light in his eyes, straight out of the hole in the warehouse wall. He looks over his shoulder pulling the door on the driver's side of the impala open, and raises an eyebrow. "You guys coming?"

Sam nods and smiles, looking at the floor with amusement glittering in his eyes. Castiel tilts his head a small frown etched into his forehead, before he sighs and lets out a small huff of laughter, some things never change. He follows the older hunter who's already sat with one arm slung casually out of the window and a hand grasping loosely at the steering wheel.

"I'll be seeing you around right Cas?" Dean asks curiously, even if he knows the answer, after all Cas wouldn't have returned if he wasn't going to stay.

"Of course." The angel smiles warmly before disappearing with the flutter of feathers and the heavy beat of wings on air.

Sam jogs over with renewed energy, before sliding into the passenger seat. They sit in silence for a long time, and then Sam looks at his phone, scrolling through texts.

"So what now?" It's not something Dean has given much thought too, didn't think he would need too, not really.

"Well, there's a wendigo pretty nearby, or at least that's what it looks like. We could check it out..." Sam says casually, and it's so surreal, seems so simple that Dean thinks it could be one of the best days of his life. Dean looks thoughtful for a second then turns the key in the engine and the Impala rumbles into life.

"Yeah, ok then. Lead the way Sammy." Sam starts giving directions and Dean puts his foot down on the accelerator and the dust flies up behind the impala's tyres as they screech out of the parking lot. Sam and Dean drive away from the memories of the past and into a new future.

**End.**


End file.
